


Sher-locked

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They've got it easier...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sher-locked

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Castleland's 20in20 at LJ. Author's Choice #1. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tiny spoiler for _The Reichenbach Fall_ episode of _Sherlock_ (the series two finale). As an additional disclaimer, _Sherlock_ belongs to BBC Wales.

Beckett snuggles deeper into bed, immersed in the episode of _Sherlock_ playing on her laptop. 

Sherlock and John are handcuffed together, running down the street away from the police pursuers.

_"Take my hand."_

_"Now people will definitely talk."_

The two men make an ungraceful attempt to scale a metal gate while bound at the wrists.

“We did it better.” Castle’s head comes to rest on her shoulder.

“They’ve got it easier.” Her hand finds his in demonstration. “Left to right.”

“And no tiger.”

She pushes the laptop away, rolling to face him with a slow smile. “No tigers here now, either.”


End file.
